Miss You Most (At Christmas Time)
by FiddleDeStixx
Summary: Based on the song 'Miss You Most (At Christmas Time)' by Mariah Carey. Song's here - (/watch?v T5GR2h…) Okay, yes, I know this song necessarily does not suit the world of Kingsman, but I couldn't help it. It was a very good idea to begin with, so I really hope I'm not going to get crap about it. Or at least I hope.


_The fire is burning, the rooms all aglow_

_Outside the December winds blow_

Christmas. A fucking travesty in Eggsy's mind. Also a boring one if he wants to be politically correct and an arse about it. Well, it wasn't always, but it is now.

Eggsy had been sitting in what was now his house that wasn't always his, in an ugly Christmas themed sweater his Mam made him (he grudgingly accepted it as, come on, his Mam made it), a pair of black jeans and socks, reading one of the many books located inside on the shelf when the old radio in the corner on the hardly dectorated mantle cranked to life and starting playing the horrible song.

_Away in the distance_

_The carolers sing in the snow_

He looked over at it as Mariah Carey's cheesy, too high pitched voice passed through it. He should turn it off, but he didn't really want to get up at the moment. At least her voice was a little better than the rather off key, possibly drunk carolers who decided to come near your door in 12 inches of snow and -30 degree weather to warble about bloody trees and Gods and a fat guy in a red suit who broke into your house wanting sweets. That was one of most bad experiences to have, really.

_Everybodys laughing_

_The world is celebrating_

_And everyone's so happy_

_Except for me tonight_

Could it get any worse and more reflective of his current state right now?! Eggsy groaned, sinking down into what he dubbed 'his' chair, looking quietly over at the empty one that sat a little dusty in the corner. "Horrible isn't it? I bet you'd been scowling o'er there before shooting it with your handgun or hitting it with me umbrella by now." He spoke quietly under the book, but he knew he wouldn't get a response.

_Because I miss you most at Christmas time_

_And I can't get you, get you off my mind_

"Bugger it, you'd been drunk knowing you, on brandy no less. Maybe I would be too. "He sighed, sliding the worn, brown limp thing off his face to glare daggers at the chair even if he was smirking a little.

_Every other season comes along and i'm all right_

_But then I miss you, most at Christmas time…_

"You would 'ave invited bloody Rox and Meilin over too, you pisshat. Never mind my feelings." He shook his head, lying back with his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "We would have all been drunk by now, never mind tomorrow morning and the toilet being overcrowded."

_I gaze out the window this cold winters night_

_At all of the twinkling lights_

_Alone in the darkness_

_Remembering when you were mine_

"You would have been an funny drunk, I bet." He said sadly. "Would 'ave lost some of that prissy control you had around everyone. All red faced like that, God, it would have been the most annoying thing, I would 'ave been flirting with you as well. "He chuckled before stopping himself.

Oh, yeah, he never got to do that.

_Everybody's smiling_

_The whole world is rejoicing_

_And everyones embracing_

_Except for you and I_

The book seemed obsolete now, talking to an empty chair instead was a crazy idea, but he felt like someone was listening. "You know, I never really told you how I really felt about you, you know, Harry. Guess it's too late now, eh? Might as well get it over with as you can't really 'ear me."

_Baby I miss you most at Christmas time_

_And I can't get you, no, no, no, no, get you off my mind_

_Every other season comes along and i'm all right_

_But then I miss you, most at Christmas time..._

"I...I loved you, harry. More than you'll ever know, really." He snorted, almost seeing Harry's confused look in his mind already. "Sounds suss, doesn't it? But I did. I really did love you Harry. Even Merlin saw it. I've had to have several discussions with him about it as he's practically the only link I still have to you other than Kingsman."

I_n the springtime those memories start to fade with the April rain_

_Through the summer days till autumns leaves are gone_

"I mean, I know I should stop thinking about it since you're...well, gone. But I can't, Harry. I damn well can't. It's even affecting my missions. I feel like you're always watching me and yet, you're never there…"

_I get by without you till the snow begins to fall_

_And then I miss you most at Christmas time_

"I wish that I could just…" He sighed, shaking his head. "Never mind, what do I know? I'm the one talking to an empty chair. I'm probably just losing it again. I know I'm losing it actually, but I don't really care."

_And I can't get you, no, no, no, get you off my mind_

_Every other season comes along and i'm all right_

Eggsy sighed again, finally standing and folding the book over to rest closed on the arm of 'his' chair. "I'd better get to bed. Got a big day tomorrow, Merlin wants me in early. Bet you'd give him a hiding for wanting me in at 6 in the morning. I know you too well, Harry."

_But then I miss you, most at Christmas time…_

Rubbing the back of his neck as his ear picked up the song fading in the background, he couldn't help but become confused as the old radio crackled out with an fizz, power leached out of it like it was never on in the first place. Shaking his head, Eggsy turned the dial to make sure it was off before heading for the stairs, taking his glasses off and leaving them next to the brandy.

Looking round, he could have swore he heard Harry's chair squeak like someone was getting up out of it, but he shook it off. He was too tired for this, so it was most likely a mind trick. GHe, however, couldn't help but look behind him with a smile. If he was really losing it, he might as well go all the way.

"Good night, love." He couldn't help but remark as he wandered up. "Don't stay up late."

"...Good night Eggsy…"


End file.
